


Sleepy Solution To Cold Sheets

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up and finds Rodney isn't next to him in bed, so he wanders out to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Solution To Cold Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Written for a little gift fic for the awesome popkin16

John woke up, reaching out and only finding cold sheets next to him in bed. Glancing at the clock, he sees that it's after 2am, and a sigh escapes his lips. He reaches for his radio, and then decides against it. He tugs on his BDUs, then slips his feet into his boots and trudges out of their quarters, heading for Rodney's lab.

He hears them before he gets 100 feet from the doorway; Rodney and Zelenka are having a heated exchange about something. Earlier in her staff meeting, Elizabeth had asked them to work on the broken power relays that were discharging energy like a flooding hose, and they'd fixed most of them, with just a few to be repaired. And by the tone John can hear, the arguing pair can't decide on the best way of going about it.

John enters the lab, and isn't even acknowledged until he stands there for a few seconds, finally coughing to garner the scientist's attention.

The voices are silent in an instant, and John feels two pair of eyes scrutinizing him; he knew he should have put on a t-shirt, but he wanted a sure-fire way of getting Rodney's undivided attention. Plus, they were in the middle of a _really_ warm spell, and it was all he could do to put on pants. 

Rodney quirks his mouth in something near a frown, so John reaches up and casually scratches at his pec, letting a fingernail drag momentarily across a nipple, causing an instant reaction. Rodney's only reply is a garbled squeak, which causes John to smile.

"That's enough, you two," he says as he walks over and puts a hand on Rodney's shoulder, smiling when Rodney's eyes stay focused on the pebbled flesh. "You can start again in the morning. It's late," he says, and aims Rodney for the door. 

When he reaches the doorway, he looks back at Zelenka, who had been admiring the tanned expanse of John's skin. "Go to bed, Doc," he says, tossing Radek a wink.

"Da," is all he hears from behind him as he walks out, putting an arm around his sleepy partner, and aiming him for the privacy of their quarters.


End file.
